


'Drinks on a rooftop'

by Headcanonsandmore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ron Weasley, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lavender Brown Lives, Lavender Brown appreciation, Multi, Past Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, ron weasley appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headcanonsandmore/pseuds/Headcanonsandmore
Summary: In the post-war world, Lavender Brown meets up with Ron Weasley, and they reminisce over their awkward relationship as teenagers. A short drabble, as requested by someone on my Tumblr. With Parvati/Lavender as a side pairing, with Ron/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, and Ginny/Luna as background pairings.





	'Drinks on a rooftop'

‘Hello, I’ve booked a table for two.’

‘Oh, in the name of “Brown”, wasn’t it?’

‘Yes. That’s me.’

The barista -a petite brunette with a cute ponytail- smiled at Lavender as she led her out onto the rooftop terrace and towards the table in question.

‘Can I get you a drink while you wait?’ She asked, as Lavender sat down, popping her handbag underneath the table.

‘Just a lemonade, please.’

‘Certainly. Be back in a mo.’

The brunette flashed Lavender a wide smile, and trotted back inside towards the barista bar.

It was the early 2000s, and a lovely warm summer day. The war had been over for several years, and wizarding society was settling down into the sort of peace and prosperity that it hadn’t experienced in living memory.

Lavender was wearing a light cardigan over her dress. She had –of course- applied a glamour so that the scars on her arms and face wouldn’t be noticeable, but it was a habit she had yet to get rid of.

‘Alright, Lavender?’

‘Ron! Hi!’

Lavender stood up and hugged the tall redhead. Ron was –due to his auror training- considerably more muscular than he had been during their Hogwarts years. His chest had expanded, and his t-shirt now stretched over his biceps as he sat down.

‘One lemonade, Miss Brown and- oh.’

The barista had appeared, setting Lavender’s order carefully down in front of her. Her eyes flicked over the redheaded man sat in the other chair.

‘Another soft drink, perhaps? For your… er, boyfriend-’

‘An apple juice for him,’ Lavender said, trying not to roll her eyes as Ron began to giggle. ‘For my _friend_.’

‘Y-yes, of course.’

The barista left, looking rather flustered.

Ron let out a hearty laugh.

‘She fancies you.’

‘Shut up.’

‘Wait till I tell Parvati.’

‘You will _not_.’

The barista returned, and Ron took his drink from her, grinning.

‘Honestly, I was shocked when you invited me out for coffee.’

‘I think you’ll find I’m too gay for inviting men out on dates.’

The barista –who was cleaning a table nearby- dropped a glass onto the floor. Thankfully, it wasn’t glass, and instead just bounced noisily on the stone slabs that made up the rooftop terrace.

Ron giggled again. Lavender felt her cheeks glow with embarrassment as the barista picked up the glass and hurried away.

‘You sure attract ‘em, don’t you.’

‘Oh, I didn’t want to get her hopes up!’ Lavender worried, biting her lower lip. ‘What am I going to do when she gives us the bill: talk about how much I love my girlfriend? How harsh would that be to the poor girl? I-’

‘She’ll be fine.’ Ron said, displaying his knack for calming those around him. ‘How is Parvati, anyway?’

Lavender grinned.

‘She’s fine. Still as wonderful as ever.’

‘You two still going strong, then?’

Lavender nodded happily.

‘I remember when you first came out; people used to joke that I’d “turned you gay”.’

Lavender rolled her eyes. Honestly, people were so ridiculous sometimes. As if anyone could be “turned” like that.

‘You weren’t that bad a boyfriend.’

‘I was pretty terrible.’

‘If you were, then I was _definitely_ a bad girlfriend. Trying to “prove” I was straight, wasn’t I?’

‘You were lovely. You were just… in love with your best friend. I can relate to that.’

‘I suppose that’s a compliment, coming from the person who fell in love with both of their best friends?’

Ron chuckled.

‘I was just lucky that Hermione and Harry were okay with sharing me.’

‘No. You were lucky Ginny didn’t have your guts.’

‘Nah, she was too busy with Luna. And it’s not like Harry ever stopped loving her.’

‘Fair point.’ Lavender then paused, a sudden thought striking her. ‘How do you… well, deal with it? Don’t you get jealous occasionally? Especially Hermione. I mean, she’s lovely, but…’

‘Oy,’ Ron said, a bit of protectiveness creeping into his voice. ‘That’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.’

‘Sorry. But you have to admit that she’s not the most… permissive of people.’

‘Okay, I’ll give you that.’

Ron took a sip from his glass, his forehead scrunched up as he thought. 

‘I dunno. We just… all try to be honest with each-other, I guess. It’s working out so far.’

‘Your mum must have had a fit when she heard.’

Ron shuddered.

‘You have _no_ idea. I wasn’t sure which one of us she was going to yell at.’

‘You should all be used to that by now.’

‘Speak for yourself. I still haven’t forgotten sixth year.’

Lavender let out a soft chuckle.

‘Remember that awful nickname I used to call you?’

Ron snorted into his glass.

‘I’d rather wish I didn’t. Merlin…. “Won-Won”? Seriously?’

Lavender giggled.

‘At least you didn’t ever call me “Lav-Lav”.’

Ron shuddered again.

Lavender curled a lock of her hair absentmindedly behind her ear. 

‘We really were a mess, weren’t we?’

‘Could be worse. Not gonna lie, Parvati probably appreciates that your kissing technique got so good.’

Lavender blushed.

‘People in glass houses shouldn’t throw stones.’

Ron raised his hands in apology.

‘Sorry. But your flusteredness would indicate I’m not wrong.’

‘Why weren’t you this smooth when we were dating?’

‘I was an awkward teenager with no self-esteem. ‘Mione says I’ve matured like a fine wine.’

‘I’ll bet she does.’

Ron’s ears flushed. He let out another chuckle.

‘In all honesty, Lavender; as much as it _was_ a mess, I’m kinda glad you were my first kiss.’

‘Same here. At least Parvati never worries about me going back to you.’

‘Likewise. An advantage of having your first ex be of incompatible orientation.’

‘To awkward first relationships.’

‘Cheers.’

They clinked their glasses together. The sun was high in the sky. Lavender didn’t know what was going to happen in the future, but -with a present as nice as this- she had difficulty worrying much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and/or comments!


End file.
